


Blood and Bruises

by HighFunctioningSarah



Series: Jinx Anthology [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Is a Bit of a Doormat, Detectives, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Multi, Poor Connor, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), You Get Your Ass Kicked, office antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSarah/pseuds/HighFunctioningSarah
Summary: Bruised eye, split lip, coppery tongue. Typical day at the office. At least (some) of your coworkers are happy to brighten your day.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Jinx Anthology [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Blood and Bruises

Rain pounded on the footpath outside of the Detroit City Police Department, soaking your coat and letting the cold leech into your skin. You held four cups of coffee, trying to shield them with your body. Hurrying through the entrance to the precinct, you slipped off your jacket. The building was warm, buzzing with officers who were filling out paperwork, avoiding the horrid weather.

Walking through the bullpen, you were met by Detective Reed, who wore his usual snarl.

"Hey Gavs," You greeted in a sickly sweet tone, smiling at the detective.

Walking past, he didn't even meet your gaze.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Love you too!" You shouted, turning around to wave him goodbye. Laughing lightly to yourself, you strolled up to Chris' desk. Chattering away on the phone, he gave you a friendly nod as you placed a cup of coffee on his desk.

Next up were the Andersons.

Hank was flicking through some files, earbuds in, undoubtedly listening to heavy metal. The Lieutenant looked bored, leaning back in his chair. Food wrappers and sticky notes littered his desk, which was a mess. Adjacent to him sat Connor, who was staring at the computer. It had been a few weeks since the Android revolution, and he had since been given the role of detective as well as a partnership with Hank, but kept his LED as a sign of pride.

"For my favourite duo," you greeted, placing a coffee on each desk. Hank took out his headphones and looked to you skeptically, looking at the cup you had given Connor. Taking a swig of the beverage, Hank peered over the cup with narrowed eyes.

"You know he can't drink that, right?"

"So? He likes the warmth." You said matter-of-factually.

The Lieutenant turned to look at Connor who already held the cardboard cup in his hands, eyes closed and revelling in the heat radiating from the coffee. Hank scoffed.

"What a fuckin' waste of money."

Connor looked to you with a grateful expression.

"I appreciate the purchase, despite being unable to drink the coffee."

A smile broke out across your face at his words, and you took a seat on his desk. Sipping the last coffee, you dropped the cup tray into a bin. Hank ignored you and returned to his work, though you knew he actually enjoyed your company. Swinging your legs, you abruptly turned to Connor, leaning in front of him and grabbing his mouse. Clicking at a few buttons, your eyeline remained focuses on the screen while the android studied your face. The detective couldn't care less that you had stolen his computer for the moment, and felt himself drawn to your warmth.

He was absolutely infatuated with you, and you had him wrapped around your finger without even knowing it.

You abruptly turned from the screen, and Connor leant backwards, breaking out of his trance.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your computer Connor," you said, smiling at him. "Just needed to check something with my emails, and I'm too lazy to walk over to my own desk."

Connor tilted his head slightly, looking to your desk, and then back to you.

"Will you not be doing any work today?"

"I will be later. Fowler wants me to handle an interrogation soon, so there isn't much point in starting a report."

The android nodded.

You checked your watch, almost choking on your coffee when you saw the time. Coughing, you dumped the coffee on the table.

"Shit!" You cursed, standing abruptly. "I'm supposed to be there now."

Hurrying past desks, you made your way to the interrogation room, leaving the pair without another word. Connor watched you leave with curious eyes, disappointed that you had left so quickly. Hank, noticing the lost expression on his partner's face, groaned.

"Keep your eyes on the files, and quit drooling. You look like a fucking creep."

Connor, embarrassed, turned back to his work.

︽

Rubbing your shoulder, you released a hiss of pain as you sat down in the break room, having gotten out of the interrogation with sore knuckles and an aching arm. Things had been going well until the suspect finally snapped, and instead of confessing, he threw a mean right hook towards your face, leaving a bruise, split lip and a coppery taste that wouldn't go away. Collecting the ice pack you had thrown on the table, you placed it on your knuckles, bracing yourself for the incident report you would have to write.

Detective Reed waltzed into the break room, saying goodbye to one of the other officers. When he saw the bruise on your face and the grimace you wore, he chuckled.

"You look like shit," he commented.

"Oh, stop. You're too sweet." You gushed, sarcasm evident.

Gavin sent you a harsh glare, walking over to the fridge. After a quick browse, he settled on taking out a sandwich. Walking over, he leaned against the wall, unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.

"That's Chris' sandwich."

Gavin kept chewing, rolling his eyes.

"Does this look like the face of someone who gives a fuck?"

You scowled, looking through the glass doors into the bullpen, which had slowly begun to empty as people were sent to investigate different cases. Part of you was grateful, as that meant there were less people around to see the state you were in. As a Detective, it was embarrassing that a suspect had been able to get a few punches in before you were able to fight back. It didn't matter that he was now lying in his cell with a broken nose and a _seriously_ messed up hand.

Your hopes of being left alone were ruined when Connor walked into the break room, the small smile on his face dropping when he saw the state of you. Rushing over, he reached out with the intention to cup your cheek and investigate the marks further, but thought better of it. Placing his hand awkwardly by his side, his LED glowed amber.

"(Y/n), what happened to you?" He began, taking a scan. Judging by the colour of the bruises, he could tell they had been made anywhere between thirty to forty minutes ago.

You shook your head, unable to meet his gaze.

"The witness got a bit unhappy." You said, feeling guilty for making him worry.

"And she got her ass handed to her," Gavin chimed in, lettuce and mayonnaise rolling around in his mouth. A smug smile tugged at his lips, and Connor's eyes narrowed at the detective's insult. 

You closed your eyes in pain, lacking the care or energy to argue. "You weren't even there. Just eat your damn sandwich."

Connor seemed to relax somewhat after that, taking a seat beside you. With nothing to eat or do, he sat rather awkwardly, as if unsure of what to say. Gaze flickering between your face and the metal of the table, he kept his hands folded on his lap.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Gavin pressed, practically spitting at the android. "Your hardware fried or something?"

Your eyes snapped open, and you sent the detective a warning glare. This wasn't the first time he had made some comment about Connor, and the fact that he was an android. You didn't understand why he was so bothered by the presence of androids, and why he had the right to treat them like bugs underneath his heels.

"I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong impression," Connor began, concerned. "I am quite capable of-"

"Fucking hell. You sure you guys are all deviants now? Still talk like a robot."

Jaw clenched, your fist gripped the ice pack tightly and you resisted the urge to knock Gavin's teeth out.

"I am quite sure." Connor began, nodding his head. "While deviants feel emotions, you are correct in stating that I am still an android."

Gavin sneered.

"Don't fucking correct me. You might have a computer up there in your head telling you how to act, but you're not like any of us." The detective moved from his position on the wall, making his way towards Connor. Pointing an accusatory finger at the brunet, he looked down at him and stared at the android's wide, brown eyes. "You're a fucking copy. You're not a even real person."

Standing abruptly, you let out a small growl and landed a hard punch across the detective's face. Brushing past Connor who was momentarily stunned, you shoved Gavin into the wall. Blood dribbled from his lip. Pressing your forearm against his chest, you held him in place.

"Talk to him like that again, and there won't be a body for this precinct to find." You said lowly.

Gavin opened his mouth to make some snarky comment, and you grabbed the sides of his jacket, pushing him into the wall again.

"Did that make sense in your tiny little brain?" You asked sarcastically. "You get the program?"

A silence settled, the only sound that could be heard being the heavy breathing of both yourself and the detective in your hands. When he didn't respond, you released him, the pain in your arm worse than before. The satisfaction of giving the detective a sore jaw was worth it.

Connor came to your side, scanning you for further injuries. Despite your unbothered exterior, he could see further damage had come to the tissue in your shoulder and your knuckles had split. Worry laced between his brows, the android was already calculating how to treat your wounds.

"Detective (y/l/n)," he called, looking to you with a curious look.

"Let's go Connor," you said, face softening and turning away from Gavin. Without another word, you left the room.

Connor followed closely behind, and you unclenched your fist, hand shaking. Hissing in pain, you stretched your fingers and relaxed them again, making your way to the bathroom. Pushing the door open, you sighed, treading to the sink. The metal door squeaked as it was opened again, and Connor came towards you.

"Connor, you can't be in here," you said.

A determined look set on the android's face, and he gave a small shake of his head.

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly. "It's clear you don't intend on seeing medical about your injuries, and if you leave anything untreated it may become infected."

You sighed, nodding. You'd much rather stay here with Connor away from the rest of the precinct, rather than explain how your injuries had gotten worse.

Collecting some paper towels, Connor put them under the sink, wetting them. Head tilted, you were embarrassed about how you had readily assaulted a colleague - and how obvious that made your feelings towards the android before you. As the water ran from the tap, you found yourself gradually growing more nervous about the closeness between the two of you, and how you would likely do something impulsive.

"Hand." Connor ordered, though there was a kindness in the way he spoke. You smiled weakly, sticking out your arm. As Connor stepped closer and took your hand, you could feel the cool plastic of his palm, and it sent a shiver down your spine. Gently, he began to dab at the blood on your knuckles with the paper towel, face hardened in concentration. It was cute, the way his brows knitted together, completely engrossed in the task at hand. You couldn't suppress the growing smile on your face, and you found yourself thankful that you had, indeed, punched Gavin in his smug face.

After finishing on your hand, Connor threw the bloodied towel into the bin, reaching over to take the ice pack you had left on the bench. Placing the pack over your hand, he held it in place, and you felt a blush dust your cheeks.

Brown eyes finally meeting yours, Connor gave you a smile.

"Thank you, (y/n)." He said, giving your hand a light squeeze, making sure not to hurt you.

"You don't need to thank me," you began, confident. "Gavin's a dickhead. He shouldn't treat you like that."

"Detective Reed is a dickhead, as you put it, to everyone, including you. You never once have used violence to resolve the issue." Connor responded, and you bit your lip out of nervousness.

"It's different with you." You said, eyes pleading. "I just... I don't want to see him hurt you. I won't let him."

Connor gave you a somewhat skeptical look.

"But in doing so, you're endangering yourself, as well as risking suspension. If Detective Reed were to report-"

You smirked, leaning closer to him.

"It's worth it."

Connor didn't respond, still holding your hand in his own, despite the fact that the swelling has gone down. A soft smile worked onto his lips, and his eyes skirted your face. Something between you two had shifted, and you found your own gaze flickering to his lips.

"What's that look for?" You asked, a teasing grin on your face.

"I was making a preconstruction of these events." Connor stated, nervous voice barely above a whisper.

You leaned closer, breath fanning over his face. The two of you were so close, you could make out every curve and line on his face. So much detail went into the prosthetic skin, and you wanted so desperately to run your hand through his dark hair; to feel his body flush against yours.

"And what happened?" You said lowly.

Connor hesitated, drawing a breath he didn't need. His warm brown eyes flickered back to meet yours, unsure of what to say. Opening his mouth, no sound came out, and the android became visibly flustered.

"(Y/n)," he began, a waver in his voice. "I'm... I don't know how."

Slowly, you tilted your head until your lips met. His were soft and cold, the thirium lacking any heat. Regardless, you felt a knot form in your stomach and your cheeks begin to heat up once more. Pulling away, you looked to Connor, eyes questioning. He answered by wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing your lips together once more, pulling you closer. The second kiss was clumsier, and you brought one hand to cup the back of his neck, the other brushing through his dark locks. Taking a step back, you stumbled. Connor deftly lifted you onto the bench, head craning up to meet yours with the newfound height. His touch was light and feathered, as if he was afraid to break you.

The pair of you separated, heart pounding in your chest.

"I wasn't sure you had it in you." You muttered breathlessly, leaning down.

Brushing a lock of hair from his face, a look of adoration worked its way onto your own.

Connor gave you a lopsided smile.

"I wasn't sure I did."


End file.
